The invention relates to a coffee-making apparatus having a water reservoir, a filter device, means for heating and conveying water from the water reservoir to the filter device, and having a device for the generation of steam, comprising a steam reservoir, a water supply conduit between the water reservoir and the steam reservoir, for supplying cold water to the steam reservoir, a steam outlet conduit having a steam valve and means for heating the water in the steam reservoir.
Such a coffee-making apparatus is known from EP-A-0 797 945. In said coffee-making apparatus cold water from the water reservoir is heated in a flow heater, after which the hot water is optionally conveyed either to the filter device for brewing coffee or to the steam reservoir. In the steam reservoir steam and water are separated. The steam is fed to a steam nozzle via a pipe. The hot water flows into the bottom of the steam reservoir and then back to the flow heater, where it is heated further and is subsequently fed again to the steam reservoir. Owing to a number of restrictions and non-return valves a water circulation is obtained in order to make the water in the steam reservoir as hot as possible and build up pressure in the steam reservoir. The restrictions restrict the water flow to the flow heater in such a manner that after some time substantially all the water fed to the flow heater is discharged to the steam reservoir as steam.
In order to obtain a cup of cappucino it is required to have enough steam for making the milk frothy as soon as possible after the regular coffee has been made. In espresso machines this steam is available immediately. However, espresso machines are comparatively expensive coffee-making apparatuses. The apparatus described hereinbefore is an example of a coffee-making apparatus with which regular coffee can be made, which is subsequently turned into cappucino by means of frothed-up milk. The drawback of this known apparatus is that it takes some time before steam is available by means of which milk can be frothed up.